


Estoy aquí.

by Antoshka



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoshka/pseuds/Antoshka
Summary: Por fin había logrado recuperarlo de las garras de Negan, al fin lo tenía ya a su lado; sin embargo, Daryl ya no era el mismo de antes.





	

Rick no podía sentir más aliviado que nunca, a estas alturas que esto hubiera pasado era un milagro, a pesar del infierno que habían vivido hace poco con Negan; la muerte de Abraham, de Glenn y el secuestro de Daryl, esto era un punto positivo en su vida tan atormentada.  
  
Se dio la vuelta para verlo, pero aún continuaba ido, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto arbitrario de la sala, mientras que su cuerpo estaba encogido de sí mismo debido a los traumas a las que fue sometido cuando estuvo cautivo con los Salvadores.  
  
Y parecía que su mente aún estaba enjaulada en oscuros recuerdos.  
  
Rick se acercó lentamente a Daryl y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, buscando encontrarse con la mirada del otro, pero no había caso, no reaccionaba ni siquiera por el llamado de Grimes, quien, sin lugar a dudas estaba absolutamente preocupado por él, asustado, creyendo que tal vez nunca volvería a ser el Daryl Dixon de antes, aquel hombre rebelde al que consideraba como un hermano _–aunque por dentro y en secreto, él era mucho más que eso–_ nunca más regresara de aquel lado oscuro.  
  
  
Se levantó nuevamente de forma rápida y volvió a caminar en círculos por la sala, no sabía qué hacer, había intentado todo, pero nada parecía tener resultado, al parecer, lo había perdido por completo.  
  
  
Se llevó la mano a su cabeza exasperado, intentando encontrar en su cabeza alguna respuesta para poder regresarlo a la normalidad, pero nada más se le ocurría, todo estaba perdido al parecer.  
  
  
 **—Daryl…—** Dijo por lo bajo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él, quien mantenía su mirada en el suelo como una estatua; maldecía a Negan en sus adentros por haberlo transformado de esta forma con sus torturas sin ética, deseaba más que nunca matarlo.  
  
  
  
En ese instante, notó como levantó su mirada hacia él, pero sin decir nada, solo mantenía sus ojos puestos en él, este pequeño gesto dio una chispa de esperanza en Rick Grimes, quien se acercó a él con tres pasos apresurados. Volvió a agacharse y tomó con lentitud sus mejillas, apegando entonces su frente con la suya, como una especie de consuelo silencioso.  
  
Ambas miradas se cruzaron, una vacía y la otra devastada por su sufrimiento, esta última, bajó lentamente sus orbes a sus labios, los cuales besó con suavidad. Daryl se estremeció por completo apenas sintió el roce de sus labios y no pudo evitar derrumbarse emocionalmente para cuando notó como los brazos de Rick lo rodeaban en un cálido abrazo. Apoyó su rostro en su clavícula y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas en su ropa.  
 **—Estoy aquí…—** Susurró Rick Grimes mientras acariciaba su espalda consolándolo, todo el dolor había salido a la luz y rebalsaba de sobremanera a Daryl, que solo pudo descargarse en un llanto desconsolado. **—Ya no dejaré que nadie más te haga daño. —** Dijo nuevamente, más aliviado de saber que por fin había recuperado a Daryl y, como con el tiempo, volvería a ser el de antes, si caía, él lo levantaría, si necesitaba llorar él podría su hombro.  
  
  
  


A partir de ahora, como desde un comienzo, ya no estaría solo.


End file.
